


世界下沉

by kahoyomi



Category: TNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahoyomi/pseuds/kahoyomi
Relationships: 文朱 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	世界下沉

“你不要紧张。”

“我没……”

刘耀文是什么时候开始尾随自己的朱志鑫不得而知，转身关厕所门结果被外面突然闯进来的刘耀文捂住嘴推到墙根时他没能忍住眼泪。

他不是故意的。

大概也是这几串眼泪打动了刘耀文，今天他欺身下来的时候温柔了许多，朱志鑫体质特殊容易上火，嘴皮也总是十分干燥，刘耀文耐心地舔弄着，硬是把朱志鑫双唇搞得像刚摘下的樱桃，才上手握住朱志鑫的腰，从唇齿间探入其中。

这是第五次，还是第六次？朱志鑫被吻的身体发软时迷迷糊糊地想，这到底是第几次他与刘耀文的荒唐游戏。

这种事第一次发生自意料之外，那时是大家一起准备音乐会舞台，二代三代基本都回到了十八楼，朱志鑫跟许久未见的刘耀文碰了头，刘耀文攀上自己的肩说“加油”，朱志鑫声音宛如蚊子说“我会努力”。

本来两帮人的宿舍是分开的，但朱志鑫跟刘耀文一起训练的时间太长了，长到等整座大楼都将灯火收起，他才意识到今天已经成了实际意义上的明天。

过零点了，朱志鑫捏着手机犹豫不决，宿舍里的朋友不知是手机上交了还是都睡了暂时都无人应答，难道要打电话给助理姐姐来接自己吗？

“你还不走吗？”刘耀文收拾好背包后从后面赶上来，上下打量着像走失儿童一样的朱志鑫，“还是说……你回不去了？”

“……我叫助理姐姐来接我就好了。”

“哇，小朋友放学了还要让大人接哦。”刘耀文笑着开玩笑。

但朱志鑫好像更紧张了，在南滨路的街灯下抿着嘴一言不发，低着头数地上的树影上还有几支叶子，跟受了极大的委屈似的把脸缩进围巾里面。

他真的不太懂怎么跟刘耀文交流，怕说错话，也怕自己的无趣一览无余。

两个人沉默了一段大概是风从街道东边吹到西边的时间，刘耀文先伸手拽住朱志鑫的袖口，朱志鑫手腕好细，细到刘耀文能抓起厚厚一叠衣袖，他对朱志鑫说：“要不你今晚去我那里睡吧，公司不会说什么的。”

然后朱志鑫就糊里糊涂上了刘耀文的床，刘耀文怕热不怕冷空调开得不高，朱志鑫把短袖当睡衣越发觉得被子也太薄，所以逐渐往中间挤也并非故意。

他只是在困乏疲倦中小心翼翼移动着，直到碰到刘耀文仿佛发着烧的身体才陡然清醒三分，睁开眼只能看到刘耀文后脑勺对着自己，房间里密不透光，朱志鑫也不知那时大概是几点，他本来可以回头继续做梦，但刘耀文动静太大了。

整个床都在微微摇晃，朱志鑫攥紧被子一角心跳加快，起初他还以为是地震，后来才逐渐意识到这般有节奏的晃动是人为所造成的。

他听到了刘耀文压低声音的喘息，也猜到了对方这个频率这般姿势是在偷摸着做什么。

他的刘耀文师兄，在同一张床上，背对着自己，手伸进睡裤里上下撸动着，像是要把这张床，这整个屋子，都当作溺水的大海，所以他体温才会那么高，被子只盖一半也没有反应，伊卡鲁斯在靠近太阳的过程中快乐无他。

人对于情事都是充满好奇的，但这种好奇建立在诡异的羞耻心之上，一朵花压着枝条从别家院探进来，没人能忍住不摘的。

更何况那是朱志鑫，在刘耀文面前干干净净一点也藏不住的朱志鑫，他心里藏着的秘密早结成硕果，翻个身都能引起喧涛大浪。

刘耀文抽动的身子一顿，朱志鑫就知晓自己被抓住了。

但明明可以按照以往一样用沉默糊弄过去，装不知道就可以了，自己骗自己还不会吗？一直以为在别人提及“你最喜欢哪个师兄”时他都不演得很好吗？

或许是最近天天零距离的亲密接触让朱志鑫心猿意马许多，平时连对视都怕的人这次竟主动贴上去，左手像不受控制似的伸到刘耀文腰前。

朱志鑫心提到了嗓子眼，开口说话的声音又尖又轻：“我可以帮你吗？”

他的好师兄，是真真正正的好师兄，一点也不觉得打扰，没有丝毫情急之下的不知所措，直接握住朱志鑫的手放到自己的炽热上，像教小孩写字一样慢慢带着他勾勒出自己的形状。

“朱志鑫。”刘耀文微微偏过头问朱志鑫说：“你是自愿的吗？”

朱志鑫在黑夜中也能看到刘耀文跟银河一般闪耀的眼睛，他手里那东西还很生动，指缝间也能感受到它的不安定。朱志鑫深吸一口气，自己套弄起来，用还是很轻但很坚定的声音回答说：“是，我是自愿的。”

后面第二次第三次也还很紧张，朱志鑫不知道刘耀文是用什么理由让助理姐姐同意自己去师兄们宿舍睡的，他没问过，怕问了自己就会露馅，只是刘耀文咬着自己耳垂的时候他便知道要开始了，刘耀文大腿根的触感他已经很熟悉，等到第四次的时候他已经可以用腿夹着帮刘耀文射出来。

啊，原来这是第五次。

朱志鑫终于算清这是他第几次破戒，此刻刘耀文已经扒下他的裤子在他腿根除摩擦那根东西，朱志鑫感觉自己的皮肤都要烧起来了，刘耀文从来不懂节制，每次都要把自己生吞了一般用力。

这次的姿势是他背对着刘耀文弯下腰，手撑着墙壁承受身后的撞击，朱志鑫在这样狭窄的环境中更觉羞耻，本身就挂在眼角的眼泪也顺着脸颊滴下来，他偏过头去看刘耀文，说不出什么目的，这并非他的自主行为。

他红着眼眶，刘耀文也没好到哪去，朱志鑫可能还想放肆求饶几句，却在撞上刘耀文看起来像悲伤淌成了一条河的眼睛时，欲言又止。

他从没见过刘耀文对谁有过那样的神情，他记忆中的刘耀文一直都是凶狠的狼，眼睛里除了前方就再无其他，在刘耀文出道后很久很久二人以师兄弟的身份相见，高自己半个头的刘耀文只腾出两秒时间同共用练习室的他们打了个招呼，就立马回头继续与朱志鑫无关的舞台练习。

是高傲着的。他的刘耀文师兄。

总不是现在这样，一副乞求同情的样子。

“刘耀文…”朱志鑫以一个过分扭曲的姿势，试探着喊出刘耀文的大名，这是他两年以来第一次，不加任何后缀喊出这个名字，他说：“你不舒服吗？”

问得奇怪又低俗。朱志鑫自省道。

刘耀文下身抽动的速度慢慢缓下来，眼中也不再是负责难琢磨的情绪，他视线飘忽着，接着抓住朱志鑫手腕的力度又大了几分。

“没有啊，你很好。”刘耀文说，“你夹紧一点，我快了。”

说完刘耀文遍继续大力欺负起朱志鑫来，让朱志鑫在那么一会时间里不再有精力去思考其他，大腿根那东西跟自己私密部位紧紧相挨，好像只要刘耀文“不小心”一点就能从那小小的入口捅进去。

好在刘耀文也还算理智，虽然也可能是他自己懦弱。

最后刘耀文在朱志鑫两条腿上射出许多白浊，连裤子上都沾上许多，朱志鑫被刘耀文搬扶着提裤子时有些生气，却并没直接表现出来。

一个是因为没力气，一个是因为没必要。

他从一开始就知道自己在刘耀文心中的份量，朱志鑫也好奇过，他在微博上搜关键词：朱志鑫像，出来都是像猫咪像兔子之类的种种，朱志鑫翻着粉丝的彩虹屁又双颊绯红，大拇指慌张地划上划下，几分钟过去直到再也翻不到什么内容他也没找到答案。

后来他常常望着镜子里的自己陷入沉思，皱着眉像这张脸到底像了谁了，练习室的镜子很大，朱志鑫站在最前面细细描绘自己的轮廓，他想，刘耀文到底想从这张脸上看出什么。

憋不住的时候他便拉住刚好路过的邓佳鑫，结结巴巴问：“你有没有觉得，我长得像谁？”

“谁啊？”邓佳鑫摸不着头脑，歪着头想了一番后嘴角下撇，嘟嘟囔囔说：“硬要说的话，遮住嘴还挺像峻霖师兄的。”

原来是贺峻霖吗？朱志鑫想，但还是觉得哪里不对劲。

即便如此，朱志鑫也只是好奇自己在做谁的替代品，这件事与刘耀文有关，但又往往会在考究时忽略他。

或许是某个女孩呢。朱志鑫想到刘耀文之前那句话，如果是女孩那恐怕自己还要做好女装的准备。

如果他的师兄可以再大胆一点就好了。

00.

只有没有原则的人，才会在痛苦中得到满足


End file.
